Things gone wrong
by Fun.cassy2011
Summary: The main character and her adopted sister are the babies of the Bartlet's. Thea finds out who she is and now she is trying to find herself because of what she finds out and now she has to figure out who knew about it and who can she trust.


Chapter One

Things gone wrong

Every morning is always the same, always trying to figure out what to do for the day. Always questioning if to go outside to be with friends or just stay inside being a couch potato contemplating how the next few months are going to go without stepping inside of my school. The last month have been pretty rough since most of my classmates know that my father is the president of the United States; the stares that everyone gives me every time I walk by tells me that they either despise me for what my father believes in and what he is for, or the fact that they want to know why I am at a public school and not at a private school. I had fought with my parents for months about me going back to private school, I would rather be in a public school with other kids who couldn't afford to go to a private one, to me it didn't seem fair since I am a government officials child.

The past month I haven't been in school because I have been bullied or being teased for being the brightest kid in the class. I am 12 years old and I am a senior in high school. I really don't talk or associate myself with anyone because I rather get my work down in class then head back home to the residence and mess around with the senior staff. My father doesn't understand why I haven't even bother going to school; The first half of the semester is almost over and I am already passing all my classes, I know that the following week is finals and I know I can pass them with no problem. The teachers don't even care for me being present because they know I am going ace anything the hand me, plus they know that the kids in my classes are going to be throwing things at me anyway; why brother going to class when you know that you're going to excel in class and the class will bother me for being the smart's kid.

Every morning my mom will come into my room to open up the blinds to wake me, she has tried everything possible to get me up in the morning; for instance she has tried having Zoey jumping on the bed to throwing cold water on my face, which always work. Today since I have been lying in bed for the last forty five minutes trying to figure out if I want to go to school or not, she finally comes in opens the blinds and pulls my blanket off of me. I just watch her walk to my door and turned to look at me with an evil eye hoping all that will get me out of bed to go to school for one day this week; at least one day this week, something is better than nothing from what they say.

Once a week I have to go to school, I made that promise to my parents once my father got elected; so far it hasn't gone to their liking at all, they are trying the hardest for me to go to school every day or at least one day a week so I am able to graduate. When they found out that I am a prodigy child of academic's, they try to get my to work harder and be better than them in away; but that's kind of hard when my mom is a doctor and my father being a politician, so it's kind of hard of being more successful than them when there already a success.

One of the good things that I get to look forward to every morning is my friend Megan. My parents had adopted her when she and I were 4, her family really didn't pay any attention to her when we were in New Hampshire; so my family decided to take her out of their hands. I am happy that they did because Megan and I are incredibly close, it is really hard for anyone to separate us. When we are together all hell breaks loose; every now and again we will walk the halls of the west wing to pull pranks on either Sam or Josh depending on who we feel like messing with; to everyone she is the good twin and I am the evil twin, if we are not together in the west wing then all is well, but together we always mange to start wars between everyone just to get a pure entertainment.

Ever since Meg and I started our senior year together she has been trying to get me to go to school more often than my parents, like they are strict with me going and making sure I have a perfect attendance and making straight A's, but with them I always make it back to the residence without them noticing that I ever came back; but with Meg she deeply tries to get me out of bed every morning with my mom and makes sure that I try to get into the car to get to school, but it always fails because I never want to even try and see that maybe everything might be different. She always bribes me with something so I can go to school every day. Each day is different with her; she will always tell me that today will always will be the day that the kids in our class won't bully or tease either her or I for how smart we are or how we are doing better in that class than they are, it really gets old.

Today as always Meg tries really hard to get me to go to school, but at this moment I'm actually going to suck it up and finish off the rest of the week and make up for what I missed for the past month. I know how important graduating from high school is for my parents and that they want all of their kids to go to college and do well, but I am at a point where I am not interested in being in school. Meg doesn't have any problems finishing and going straight to college after high school, she already knows what she wants to do; but for me I rather just take my time. She wants to be a nurse back in New Hampshire, just like her mom. My parents want me to be either a lawyer or a doctor, but I really don't think that's going to happen if I keep procrastinating and not going to school like I should, if I go to school like Meg does every day for five days a week, than I probably be out of there by now.

Every morning before we go to school my mother always has a routine with us because we always mange to be taking something with us that we shouldn't be taking, for instance Meg and I know that we are going to be coming through the lobby after school to go to Josh's office to do some type of prank. Today after school we were planning on going to Josh's office to super glue his phone and hopefully just hang out around Donn's desk until we hear Josh yell and come out of his office giving us a look that we normally see and then run off to see ; for some reason today my mother knew that we were up to something when Meg was stuffing glue in her pocket before we walked out of the kitchen. Once she saw her put the glue in her pocket she waited to say something when we got to the lobby exit.

"Meg I want you to give me whatever you put in your pocket." She demanded.

"How did you know I took something?" Meg responded.

"Even I saw how noticeable you were when you put it in your pocket." I responded.

"Fine." Meg replied by handing the super glue to Abby. She gave us a kiss on the forehead and pushed us right out the door and she stood there just in case I may have turned right back around to go back to my room.

The car ride there didn't seem to take as long, which I am glad because I am hoping that this day will go by faster so we can go back to mess with either Josh or Sam. The trip there I had my head on Megs lap to get a little bit more sleep before we got to our school, but that didn't happen because she kept slapping my face every few seconds to keep me awake. I kept stare at the other side of the car and thinking about how this school day is going to be, it never ends well with either one of us; either she or I always ends up getting frustrated because the day didn't go as planned.

Days at school always seem to be long and to never end, it seems to go by slow and it feels like we are staying for eternity. Meg will always try to motivate me to go to class and make sure that I am trying to do my work; it always seem to work only for a few classes but for not all of them. She is trying to make an effort to get me to be more motivated to be like here and have a perfect attendance, also making and effort to participate in class; like the others who are really struggling to pass the class because of what's going on at home or having a hard time focusing in class. Meg always seem to be fine in all her classes and participating, but she seems to be more focused on other things for the past couple of weeks, that is what is bothering not only me; but as our parents as well.

When we got to our first class which is our all-time favorite is history. With my father being a politician, I've grown a habit to study more and participate in history than any of our classes. The one thing about history that Meg and I can do is whatever our teacher teaches us for the day, we have a habit of correcting him for what he says is wrong. The one thing that Meg likes to do is correct the teacher, I for one just like to correct any one who is wrong from what they learn from textbooks. We have learned not only from the textbook, but from hearing our father and Josh rant about anything that has to do with the constitution and the laws. All those things is what we go by when it comes to our history classes over the years.

In each class that we are in we are sitting in alphabetical order and in each class Meg is sitting right in front of me and as always one of our good friends that we grew a liking over since my father was nominated is our friend D.J. He is the son of the press core Danny; he covered anything that my father did in the past and the present; so Danny had him tag along while my dad did speeches. So every day during class we will pass notes and exchange thoughts for what we should do later on after we get out of school; as usual our plans never work because D.J. will always end snitching on us to whomever we are going to do it to and we always end up talking to Josh or Leo for something we haven't done yet. He always seems to have some type of joy when it comes to us being punished.

During class I have managed to fall asleep like it was any typical day that I am not there, at some point Meg had noticed that I have fallen asleep and had stabbed me with her pencil to wake me up, as usual it did. Getting up from the sharp pain on my right hand I just wanted to through my pen at the back of her head just for pay backs, then realizing that one of my secret service agents had walked into my class waving me over; there hasn't been a day or a moment where they have come into my class room so far to take me out of class for any particular reason, it took me a minute to gather my things and to follow him to the car. The day that I actually somewhat care of going to school they are pulling me out for something that they won't even tell me, for some strange reason they had put Meg and D.J. in separate cars for some strange reason.

The whole car ride back to the white house, the only thing that was going through my mind was that something had to happen to my father, they wouldn't have rushed us out of the school and put us in separates cars for something stupid. Whenever there is a crash or if something happened to my father, any one in my family, and the Vice President; if they were in a major rush of us getting somewhere safe they would should us in one car instead of two. There are a few ideas that going through my mind that they had taken us back home; one of them is which Meg or I had of done something to bring us back, or my other theory of something happening to someone in the white house to bring us back.

Nothing could be surprising to Meg and me, there is always something stupid going on to bring us back and for our father to yell. Meg and I like to joke around the office to mess with Josh, Toby, Sam and C.J. Messing with them is the funniest thing on the face of the planet. They always think that one of them did it to each other, it always takes them awhile to realize that it's Meg and I playing games. Getting into trouble for anything we do to them varies depending on what we do. When we got to the White House we kind of figured out why we would come back and why we are sitting in Leo's office instead outside our dad's office. Waiting at this moment in his office can mean it is a minor one or a big one for us to be getting into trouble right now.

When Leo came into the office Meg and I are sitting on couch in his office. Once he walked in I sat there with my head looking down and with my tail in between my legs, Meg is looking incredibly calm; well trying I know eventually cave in when Leo starts talking. Leo is the one that tries to figure out why we do things and tries to manage our behavior while our dad is working on more important things then our stupidity.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" He yelled looking at Meg.

"It was Meg's idea and she forced me to do it." I tried to say without yelling with a straight face.

"Shut up Thea I know it was all your idea and I knew you would cave first this time." He sounding frustrated.

It was both of our faults." Meg said calmly looking down at her hands.

"So you guys up and decided to put snakes in C.J.'s desk drawer?" He questioned.

"Snakes was my idea, anything after that was Meg's." I said truthfully while looking Leo dead in the eyes.

"Go next door and wait to talk to your father, He knows and he isn't too happy." He barked. I got up and walked over to stand by Mrs. Landingham's desk. What Leo and her talked about was beyond me, but I am really hoping that the talk I am about to have with my father isn't going to be too good.

When Leo separate's the both of us and one of us has to talk to one of them alone, that isn't a good sign. He might be mad at us for constantly messing around with his staff, but we know deep down inside that they had or will have a kick out of it eventually, I think right after they drill right into us about we did to C.J. Meg had put rats in her office right after I put the snakes in her drawer, I didn't really realize she was going to do anything until she came in the hallway with a box.

Standing on the outside of the oval office is intimidating for some people, but for me its terrifying because the whole time we have been here I haven't been inside; we always go in the Roosevelt room and talk, so this is the first time I am stepping inside the oval and having the first really conversation with my dad about something that I shouldn't have done and now I am really regretting it now. I finally sat down in a chair and getting really tired of waiting to go inside; I am really Eger to go inside and get this over with. I am really thinking that Leo is going to talk to Meg and then talk to my dad about what she says and then have I come in to see what I say then punish us.

For the past ten minutes I have been off and on looking at Mrs. Landingham's desk then to the floor, for the time I have been sitting out here I have been overthinking about what is about to happen; plus I think she can see it on me. I normally ask her what my dad's mood is, but I already have that feeling what she is already going to say. Each and every second is getting my jumpy because I really want to know what is going on the other side of the door. I know once that door is going to open I have a feeling that I am going to jump out of the chair. A few seconds later I see Meg walk past me and head out with Zoey, Leo comes in through doorway and just looks and notices that I am nervous.

"Ready to go inside." He asked.

"No." I said nervously.

"Trust me you need to talk to him." He said looking like something other then what we did isn't what we are here for.

We walk into my father's office with my heart racing and my blood pumping because at this point I am freaking out and I have no idea what is going on. My dad is standing by his desk with his back facing us, Leo sits down on one of the couches and just clears his throat to let my father know that we are here, I guessing that is the reason why he did; it took me a minute to finally sit down right across from Leo and waiting for my father to sit down or at least say something.

Leo and I are going back and forth looking at each other to looking at my father, seeing if he will finally sit down and let us know what's on his mind; well at least I am the only one that doesn't know what's going on. Just sitting in this room is making me feel uncomfortable because I have no idea to call him Mr. President, sir or dad; we never had that conversation when he came into office a few months ago. My father and I's relationship is a lot closer than my other sisters; since I am the baby, we have spent a lot of time together.

A few minutes went by and my father finally turns around and sits right besides Leo, like they are teaming up on me or something and I have a feeling that they are going to team up on me. I have a problem of over thinking sometimes; majority of the time I over think my father can see it by the way my body language.

"Can you please explain to me how snakes and rats got into C.J.'s office this morning?" He politely asked and I am shocked that's why I am here.

"I am not going to play this game. I will tell you who did what when you tell me the real reason why you pulled us out of school?" I asked without knowing what I am talking about. They both look at each other and then look back at me.

"Thea how did the snakes and rats get…"

"Meg put the rats in the office right after I put the snakes in the drawer. Now tell me what is going on?" I interrupted. They have this look on their face that I am on to something.

"Thea your principle called me this morning right before you guys left." He said.

"And?" I questioned.

"They are suggesting that you are having issues focusing in school and that you have a short attention span." He replied.

"How can they say that when I am hardly there…." I said with a straight confused face.

"There's that and the fact that they are thinking of you getting your diploma now than when you gradating with your friends." He said with a look of concern.

Leo and my father kept on going on about how it's a risk for Meg and me graduating together. We would need a lot of detail to be there to make sure that my family is okay and that there aren't in any danger; separating us where I just get my diploma now would be better than graduating together, but the only problem is that it doesn't make any sense; they only way they will do that is if am getting death threats in some sort of way. Leo finally left the room and my father got off the couch and walks towards his desk and just stops; he looks back at me and sees that I have my head down.

"They want you to graduate early because of the fact that there no point of you being there." He said sounding a little upset in away.

"That's not the only reason why I am here." I replied picking my head back up and looking directly at him.

"I stopped caring about you going to school because I know the outcome of your grades and I know how smart…"

"Dad… Stop…. Why am I here?" I interrupted.

"You got to promise you won't say a word?" He questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"Thea it's about you and Hoynes." He said.

My father started telling me that there is a lot of gossip going around that Hoynes and I are related in some way. In my mind nothing came across my mind because I don't see a resemblance between him and me. I know people like to talk and just spread rumors. There is a reason why my father is bring this up. A couple of weeks ago I had to go to the hospital because I had a seizure right in the middle of having dinner. There are times that I don't take my medicines because there are times that I forget to take them. The hospital took some test and I guess that my parents had gotten them today; plus my parents know that I am only comfortable with talking to my father about certain things and I guess my medical is one of things that I am comfortable talking about with my father.

Half of everything I have my parents don't have and the same with my family genetics; out of my sisters I am the only one at my age at this point that will be taller or will be taller. Since I was a baby I have had feverish seizures and then it finally developed to seizures; none of my family history have or had seizures, so technically there is no way of me getting it at least its unknown in our medical history. One thing that has thrown me off is that I am freakishly taller than the rest of my family and I am only 12, plus I am about to graduate from high school; the only one in the family to graduate this early. So this random talk about Hoynes and I is something that is going to trigger some family drama; depending on what else comes out of this conversation.

"What about Hoyne's?" I asked.

"We got your results back from when you were in…"

"What did they say?" I interrupted getting really agitated.

"Your mom and I wanted to tell you this and wanted to have proof for you when this time comes when you have…"

"Stop being around the bush and tell me what they said?" I bluntly asked. I never interrupted him in any conversation we have, but at this moment I am going crazy.

"They are has been gossip going around about you being Hoyne's daughter." He says looking nervous about how I am going to react.

"And I am guessing that the proof you have is going to tell me that I am not your child?" I questioned.

"Yes." He answered ever so bluntly.

Once my father gave me the answer that I wasn't hoping to get, I just sat on the couch trying to figure out what to say or what to do; the past couple of months I know have been feeling depressed, I didn't know that my body or I just knew that something bad was about to happen. There is only one thing that is crossing mind at the moment and that is why is he telling me now?

The moment when my father announced that he was going to run and the name Hoynes keeps coming up in conversations, my father would get a little jumpy or my mom will act in a certain way; plus they act a little strange whenever him and I are in the same room together. Ever since Honyes accepted the Vice Presidency, we have be getting a lot closer since then. The closeness between us could be the reason why people are realizing that we look a lot alike; it never came to mind that people are talking about us.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I bluntly asked him while he was explaining what happened and why they took me in, which I wasn't really paying attention too.

"Danny found out this morning and his going to…"

"Postpone it until you talk to me about it and then have a conversation to Hoynes about if he might take me back or whatever?" I interrupted and answered the question he was about to ask.

"Yes. There might be a possibility that you might have to go in the press room with us." He said while getting up to sit right next to me.

"Well I got no problem having a conversation with him, but I am not going in the press room, so you guys better find another way of me not being in there." I said while getting up and heading towards the door.

"Thea… His on the way right now to talk about this." He told me without any facial expression.

"And your mom is coming down here too." He continued.

"At this moment, I don't know who any of you are." I rudely told him, without thinking what it could possibly do to hurt him in any way.

Just sitting there waiting for my dysfuncinional family to walk through the door, to find out that the guy who I thought was my God father is actually my biologic father; to get news like this and to know that this might hurt their political agenda for the year, something like this should have been said or have been written when they were running; now its just going to hurt them in the long run.

While everyone gathered in the room and having an uncontrollable silence and trying to gather their thoughts of what to say, I just sat down on a chair with my arms crossed waiting for someone to say something. I really don't have any thoughts or any say in the matter of what to do and say; this is something that they need to get off their chest and probably hoping that this might pass in the press core, news like this will most likely be in the news and in the press for the next couple of weeks.

"Shall we get started?" Dad asked while looking at Charlie telling him silently to close the door.

"Please." I responded.

Hoynes started of saying that he had an affair with a call girl that he might while he was running for the senate seat in Texas and didn't realize that one night stand might have turned out that she was going to be pregnant. When my so called mother was about 8 months pregnant she had went to him saying that the baby is his and that she hasn't been with any one before and after him; that it was her first night out being a call girl and he was her first.

When Hoynes got the DNA testing back on me while I was in the fetus and had to make a decision that hoping it wouldn't affect his political career. He had taken my mother to New Hampshire to hoping that someone there would take a new born baby in for a closed adoption, but they found someone better; they found the Bartlet's and he knew that they would take me in without any question. Shortly after I was born my biologically mother had died, she never had the chance to hold me or even give me a name; the nurses took me out of the operating room to the waiting room to my foster parents and at that moment they gave me a name and took me home a day or two later.

"So you guys decided to tell me this now not knowing when you guys were running that someone in the press could easily find this?" I asked with an irritated and overwhelmed look.

"Didn't cross our minds." Hoynes responsed.

"I don't want to sound rude in anyway, but honestly I don't care who I am related to; the three of you are going to the press room and I am not." I stated with tears going down my face.

"We need you in there." My father said with no pause after what I just said.

"Well that's your guy's problem and not mine. I am not going in that room. I don't care if you want me to say anything or not but I am not going in that room." I said with my face completely red and feeling like I am about to vomit.

"Please Thea." My mom pleaded knowing that I am upset and heartbroken at this very moment.

"No." I tried to say calmly. I walked out of the room and started heading to the residents trying to stay calm as much as I could.

Throughout the day I felt nauseous, faint, on and off tasting adrenaline in my mouth; I wanted to turn on the TV and watch the press conferences that they are having right now about what we were just talking about in the oval office. Something inside of me just wants to pick up the phone and to call my sister Elizabeth to see if I could stay with her for a couple of days, I already know that my school gave my diploma to my parents; well my so called parents, at this very moment I have no clue of what to do.

The only person I can trust is Megan, but she I haven't seen her since we had gotten separated from Leo's office. The only person I can talk to at this very moment is Josh, I have this feeling if I go to him I am going to be ridiculed for not going into the press room with my family and Hoynes.

Honestly I have no idea why I didn't go in there the first place and just didn't suck all my hatred in and just dealt with it; my relationship with my father and mother is the most important thing right now, not my father's political career. I should just go in my father's office and talk to him more about this and deal with it like a mature person, but everything inside me is telling me that I shouldn't and that I should let this thunderstorm pass. Letting me now know that I am Hoyne's daughter is the biggest mistake to tell a 12 year old at this point, either way I would be mad at them for telling me; I really didn't want to know. I guess being a politician's daughter, everyone is going to find something about them that they shouldn't be in office.

Ever since they told me that Hoyne's is my father, I have been thinking what is the best way to talk to my mother and father about what happened. All day yesterday all I thought about is running away and never coming back because I didn't want to deal with this mess, but the only way to do is to deal with it head on. So all I can think about to talk about anything is Leo. I got out of bed early this morning, I really didn't care to change from my onesie to any of my clothes; just out of the heat of the moment I wanted to go downstairs. At 6:30 in the morning I really didn't think or didn't know if the press where going to be in the building, who wants to be this early to work; nothing interesting is going to happen this early.

I finally got to Leo's office hoping that he would be there and always I thought wrong. I noticed that Margret isn't at her desk so I am now assuming that she might just be late or walking him somewhere; maybe the sit room. I walk over to see Mrs. Landingham by her desk but she isn't. The only person I can think of that is here at this very moment is Josh, so I will walk right over there and see what he can tell me for advice.

Josh and I have grown incredibly close over the course of a year and going on two. I would trust anyone else, but for some reason Josh and I seem to be really close; other than Meg who worships Sam. While walking to Josh's office I bump into Donna. She is that type of person that I can trust with pranking Josh in any type of way I need to in the office.

"Donna do you know if Josh is in his office?" I asked while kind of freaking out.

"Why are you just wearing you pajamas?" She sounded worried and a little freaked out in away. (On my pajamas I have yellow ducks.)

"Look past my pajamas for one sec… is he in his office?" I questioned one last time.

"Yeah his on a conference call, but you can go straight so the reporters won't see you." She said staring at me like I am kind of crazy, but at the same time she looks like she about to laugh.

"You okay." She yelled while I was walking away.

"Kind of, I will talk to you after I get dressed, after I am done talking to what's his face." I said in hurry to get to his office.

I get to Josh's office and sat down on one of the chairs while he is facing the window noticing that I haven't walked into the room. For the past twenty minutes while staring at his freakishly curly unbrushed hair, I have been thinking about what is the best way to talk to him about my current situation and how to fix it, I would give anything to fix what I said to them yesterday. After another 10 minutes passing, he finally turns around and notices that I am sitting in the chair with my hands in between my legs with me stretching.

"Thea what are you doing here at this time of day?" He asked while he hung up the phone.

"I need some advice about something." I said trying to calm myself down.

"What is it?" He asked sounding like he is in a hurry.

"Do you have time?" I asked hoping he will say yes.

"I got about five minutes before I go into the senior staff meeting. What's up kid?" He asked with his eyebrow up looking concerned and amused about what I am wearing.

"I need to talk to about yesterday." I sounded like I was about to somewhat cry.

"Sure what is on your mind?" He questioned.

I started to tell him how I felt about yesterday and how I dealt with the situation, he kept nodding and also waiting for me to finish; knowing fully well that I am going over my five minutes for him to go the meeting, for some reason he doesn't seem to mind to go to the meeting at all. The facial expression that he has on his face seems to be that he really wants to talk about this than go to a meeting that might actually be important. The feeling that I am having with right now is making me feel relieved, like all this talking to him is already making me feel better and also helping me think of what to say to my father and mother once I leave his office, but at the same time I still kind of empty inside.

"Was I wrong for not going to press room with them?" I sounded concerned.

"Well you should have considered on going, but we understand why you didn't go." He said while taking a deep breath.

"What do you think I should do?" I questioned while raising my left brow.

"Talk to your father." He told me with just a blank facial expression.

"And tell him what?" I question him again with an overwhelmed look.

"You are a pretty smart kid, you know what to say to him. Trust me." He said looking at me like he can sense the answer in my head of what I am already thinking.

"Trust me Tee, your father loves you more than anything in the world." He continued on saying.

"How do you know Jay?" I questioned while I was brushing my hands through my short dirty blonde hair.

"He said so himself when he came into my office after they were done with the press." He said with a smile on his face.

"He knew I was going to come down here and talk to you?" I asked with a semi smile on my face.

"Yes, you may think you know him more than you think, but he knows your every move. If Leo isn't in his office than you'll come to me." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well I guess than he already knows what I am about to say than if I am already here with you." I sounded relieved and happy.

"Yep, now go to your room and put some decent clothes on and go to your dad's office. He is expecting you to be in his office about 15 minutes." He said laughing.

"Thanks Jay." I said with a smile and while blushing.

"Tee… I love you kid." He said with a straight face.

"I love you too. Thanks for letting me rant." I said while already walking out there door.

"Your welcome." He said to himself, but I can hear from a distances.

After getting myself together and trying to rush to get to my father's office before I make myself late and manage to mess up his schedule because I couldn't manage to get myself ready before going to Josh's office. A lot of things have being going through my mind about how this year is going to be a long one because the drama is just now starting and already have a feeling that it's going to be a lot worse over the next three years of his term, this is just only the beginning.

While heading out of my room Meg and D.J. are just sitting on the couch in the hall way just staring at the wall acting suspicious. I normally stop and see why they look that way before heading out for any reason, but for this occasion I am going to let it slide and just head down to see my father. I have this incredible urge to turn right back around and tell them that I secretly know that they are dating because I know from the beginning when they first meet; but the other half of me just want to get this over and done.

Walking down the sidewalk to get to the doors to the oval, I have been trying to go over things that I want to say to him without trying to sound like they will be rude; but it seems that being rude will be the only way for it to come out of my mouth in away. In any situation like this I would give a rude remark and an answer in a way, it always turns out to be like that.

When I finally got to my dad's office doors I noticed that they are still having a senior staff meeting and I noticed that Leo is looking directly at me and giving me the look to come through the door. He comes up to the door and opens it up to let me in; while walking in I noticed the awkwardness and a few a little uncomfortable lingering in the room for the past event that just happened.

"I was hoping to talk to you one on one this time." I asked hoping that everyone might be leaving the room.

"We thought we could be here for support." Josh said with a look like something else is one there minds.

"Dad… I really feel comfortable talking alone." I sounded uncomfortable with what's about to happen.

"Thea there are here…"

"Dad honestly I just want to talk to you alone with Leo." I said giving a concerned while looking around the room.

"Guys please." Dad said with a serious look on his face. While everyone is leaving the room I see Josh's look like it's nothing, but it might be something else on their minds.

"I really want to apolo…"

"We understand how you felt and are feeling about the whole situation and its okay that you are mad at us for telling you." He interrupted knowing what's already on my mind.

"Well I am glad that we can try to get this behind us and not worry about it anymore." I replied with a semi smile on my face. For some he asked Leo to step out of the room so he and I can talk about something and the feeling I am getting is something that Leo doesn't know.

"Thea I need to tell you something but you need to keep it between us and no one else." He told me looking like I am about to hit him or something.

"What is it?" I said while looking concerned and confused.

"First off John is going to proceed a custody hearing for you and…."

"He won't take me away from you and mom and there is no doubt about it." I interrupted while almost screaming.

"And I have MS….. So there is a chance he will take you from me." He said with tears going down his face.


End file.
